


The Hanging Tree

by mythrial (otherash)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Narrative, Songfic, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherash/pseuds/mythrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you, Are you<br/>Coming to the tree<br/>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.<br/>Strange things did happen here,<br/>No stranger would it be,<br/>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. </p>
<p>Years later Stiles visits the clearing where everthing ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, but like been dead for awhile

The fireplace crackled loudly protesting the wind attacking it from the chimney and startled Stiles Stilinski, whose blankets fell off him. He had moved onto the preserve when he began taking his spark more seriously, building a small hut to live in. It was modest but cluttered, books and bowls stacked high and in some cases coming dangerously close to toppling. Drying herbs hung from the ceiling swaying slightly as a draft passed through the room. Stiles shivered, it was unseasonably cold in California this year. The cold wind slipped through the cracks in the wall, whispering to him.

****_Are you, Are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

He got up, flipping the rest of the blankets off and shoved his socked feet into a pair of heavy boots and stalked gracefully out the door. His gangly days were long behind him and he had fully grown into his body. Stiles hummed as he walked through the woods, a basket hooked on his arm and his brown cloak flapping around his feet. His breath pulled away from his rosy nose in rolling clouds, floating across his red cheeks and away from his face like dragon breath before being pulled away and dissipating with the wind. His jaw was sharp, not an ounce of baby fat left, his arms held a bit of muscle and helped his shoulders to fill out. The rest of his body was lean but proportionate.

****_Are you, Are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

The clearing that he was heading to held a rich vain of herbs for his witchcraft that he had not been able to cultivate in his own garden. The woods were silent except for the tune that came from his throat, and crunch of dead leaves and sticks under his feet. He pass a few crows and a fox and they all watched him go, not uttering a sound. The path he walked was starting to be worn into the ground as he made a trip there every few days. He hoped over fallen logs and ducked low hanging branches as he entered deeper into the woods. He could see the area of the woods getting light, and slowed his pace hesitating slightly as he approached the clearing.

****_Are you, Are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

A lot of things had happened over the years in Beacon Hills, almost everyone was gone. Lydia had run off to complete her PhD in Applied Mathematics at Princeton, Scott moved to Montana to be a vet well away from all the memories of this place, gods only know where Alison was. Stiles sighed and shook the through away from his head. At least he got to see Derek often; even if he didn’t talk, it was good to see him. He pushed away the last of the branches and freed his cloak as it snagged on a small branch and he turned to face the clearing.

****_Are you, Are you_  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

In the center of the clearing strange white rocks marked out a triskel, the center stone was stained with rusty blood, sunk so deep into the stone it had barely faded. Stiles approached the stone placing a hand on it, reverent for a moment before continuing to the other side. On the branch of an ancient scraggly oak tree hung a body, well half of a body. Though it had been there for years the body hadn’t dropped, some strange magic of the tree keeping the body from decomposing and the rope sturdy. The herbs Stiles needed were right underneath the body, in soil rich with alpha blood. Stiles sighed and sat on a large flat stone placed like a bench in front of the body, he smiled softly as he looked at the unchanged face, he look like he was just sleeping.

“Hi Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjQMUJ0ZJGk
> 
> The Hanging Tree - Jennifer Lawrence 
> 
> Are you, Are you  
> Coming to the tree  
> Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
> Strange things did happen here,  
> No stranger would it be,  
> If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. 
> 
> Are you, Are you  
> Coming to the tree  
> Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
> Strange things did happen here  
> No stranger would it be  
> If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree 
> 
> Are you, Are you  
> Coming to the tree  
> Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
> Strange things did happen here  
> No stranger would it be  
> If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.
> 
> Are you, Are you  
> Coming to the tree  
> Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
> Strange things did happen here,  
> No stranger would it be,  
> If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.


End file.
